Fear and Panic!
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Schoolfic. Sakura likes Kakashi, who taught her for science just one class a year ago. She denies it and says she's just 'obsessed' like with a TV show or a new game though. He's gonna teach her math next semester, and things are bound to happen! KakaSaku
1. Prologue

**Fear and Panic!**

Prologue

_I don't like him..._

_I don't like him..._

_I don't like him..._

_I'm just...obsessed._

_That's not liking._

_...Right?_

Sakura looked up from the paper, eyebrows knit, holding the mechanical pencil as if it held her life, and glanced towards a piece of paper she'd taped to the wall above her desk.

At first glance you'd think it was a to-do list of sorts, seeing how Sakura glanced at it every now and then whenever she woke up in the morning, or when she was doing her homework, or when she was about to go to bed.

But if you thought, you'd be _mistaken_.

It's not a to-do list. It's not even a list. It's a _test_. A science test that Sakura had done from grade 9. In red ink was a big "_92%_" on the top, circled, with a rushed and mangled smiley face next to it. It wasn't like Sakura liked science; in fact, she kind of hated it because it was her worst subject, but whenever she saw the paper, she'd smile and any worries she'd had on her mind were instantly gone.

That one test in her entire freshman year was the highest mark she'd received in science, but that wasn't exactly the reason she cherished it so immensely.

_The class mingled with whispers and friendly chatter as the 9th graders tried to study for their upcoming exam, all except Sakura, who was trying to text as inconspicuously as she could. Kakashi was at his desk, typing away at his computer paying no mind to the class. Or so Sakura thought._

_"Sakura"._

_It was Kakashi._

_She turned abruptly, _'Oh my god, he's mad that I'm texting in the middle of class!_'._

_"Could you come here?", he asked calmly from behind his desk. She shamefully stood up, shoving her phone into her pocket, making her way over to him. When she was right in front of him, she stared at him with the most guilty eyes, and he gave her a blank stare back._

_And then he asked the last thing she would've guessed._

_"Do you remember what mark you got for the midterm?"_

_She blinked for a moment, and with a clueless face, asked, "Huh?"._

_He repeated, "What mark did you get for the midterm?"._

_She looked confused, "The midterm?"._

_"Yeah"_

_She thought for a moment, and then said bewildered, "...We didn't have midterm exams this year"._

_He sighed and mumbled, "I mean the midterm report card"._

_She blinked again, "Oh, uh...I don't remember..."._

_"Was it an 80?"_

_"I dunno"_

_"Was it a 70?"_

_"I dunno"_

_"Was it between 70 and 80?"_

_"I dunno!"_

_He looked almost surprised that she wouldn't have remembered such a thing, "You really don't remember?"._

_"Yeah!", she exclaimed, and then wondered for a moment, "Wait...did you lose it!"._

_He smiled at her cluelessness, "...I didn't lose it, it's just that you've improved a lot since the beginning of the semester"._

_She blinked again, and then thought for a while again. _'Oh my god! Does he think I've been cheating!_', "Uh...wait, are you suspecting me of doing something...?"._

_He chuckled lightly, "No, I just wanted to say on your report card that you've done really well"._

_She blinked blankly, and finally said, "Oh, okay"._

_She turned slowly and walked back to her desk with a blank expression, but in her mind she was practically exploding all over the classroom in colorful globs of glitter._

Sakura liked Kakashi. She liked him from the moment she first saw him. She knew it deep deep down inside, but pushed it out of her head and told herself she didn't. That she was just 'obsessed' like with a TV show or a new game, because in the past, whenever she developed a crush on a boy in her class and let herself believe she did like him, it would usually end up in a rejection and her moping around for weeks.

And this was different. Kakashi was a _teacher_. He was also _married_. Someone had taken his heart before Sakura even knew he existed. Once Sakura's only friend who knew her secret, Ino, went up to Kakashi in the hallway and demanded the name of his wife. He continued walking along but mumbled, "Rin". Ino scuttled back to Sakura, "_Rin!_" she exclaimed. Sakura made a face, "Rin what?", "Kakashi-sensei's wife!", "Oh. Rin...that's so pretty".

Sakura was a wimp and a good girl. She knew that if anything were to happen concerning her and Kakashi, he would his lose his entire teaching career. She knew that he regarded her as just another student, so she bottled up her feelings. Everytime they had a test or a quiz, she would go to his room after school and ask to receive it early. Not that she really cared about the test; just about seeing Kakashi.

Kakashi was dim-witted about these things anyways, so she never doubted that he'd be safely unaware of her feelings, and that's how she liked it.

Sakura had only had one class with Kakashi ever, which was science in the second semester grade 9. The New Year had just passed and the winter holidays were almost over. She was in grade 10 now and knew that after the first semester exams were done with, second semester was coming. That meant grade 10 math with Kakashi.

But it's not like she really liked him. It was simply an obsession like a TV show or a new game and she'd get over it.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Short _and_ bad! Wow, let's see if I can make this a little better in chapters to come...


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter is incredibly short, and I'm sorry.

* * *

**Fear and Panic!**

Chapter 1

"Oh"

Sakura thought out loud as she skimmed her exam schedule, or more like, her wrinkled piece of paper in which she wrote her exam times down on as fast as she could when the principal had announced them.

That morning, Sakura had had her geography exam. It was geography for grade 11. And yes, Sakura was in grade 10. To make a long story short, the principal had originally assigned for her to have physical education for grade 10. But hell no, Sakura would rather take geography for the juniors.

And it wasn't a hard exam. She counted the number of cramps she had in her hand as she wrote down all her grueling answers in the exam booklet. Sometimes she would listen (for fun) for the sound of the pencil scratching on paper behind her. Behind her was an awfully behaved boy that she was unfamiliar with, but he was anti-social, and a little scary. She wouldn't have known his name was Gaara if she'd never taken this class, but she wouldn't have minded that. She'd snicker to herself when she didn't hear his pencil scratching for a long period of time, which meant he was absolutely stumped.

Exams can be fun if you make them.

And as she looked at her exam schedule, aka crumpled piece of paper, she realized that the next day she was free. And the day after was her Japanese exam. _Lovely_.

She sat back and decided to laze around for the day, because after all, there was no exam tomorrow. She shifted her computer mouse, watched the monitor screen come back on, and she decided to make her first stop Facebook.

An hour in, she was beginning to become irritated with how much Sasuke was talking to people. Oh, let me elaborate.

When Sakura first started liking Kakashi that time in grade 9, she thought it was awful that she'd be crushing on a married man, and a teacher no less. So in a desperate attempt to fall _out_ of love, she decided to go out with someone to take her mind off of him, hopefully forever. That's when Sasuke came in. She doesn't remember how it really started, but they went out.

And then over the winter holidays, she had to leave for vacation with her family. She cheerfully told him goodbye and they pecked lips. Then upon checking her Facebook during the vacation, she found she'd received a message. From Sasuke.

"We shouldn't go out anymore"

It was a downward spiral from there, and since Sakura had gotten somewhat emotionally attached, she got quite angry. Why so sudden? And _why_? Do you not like me anymore?

She asked him too many questions in that short vacation, and Sasuke always answered, but they were never the truth. He dodged the questions with jokes, or he'd answer them with nonsensical answers that simply provoked Sakura more. It didn't make sense to her how he couldn't tell her the truth, because before she'd left for vacation, he'd been all over her. And now he wanted to _split_?

After coming back from her vacation, Sasuke acted awfully strange around her at school, or avoided her altogether. It got on her nerves to the point she just decided she'd stop talking to him. When people asked her things like "so I heard Sasuke dumped you", she'd shoot back "_I_ dumped _him_". Sometimes when she entered a room with Sasuke, she'd hear his friends giggling like little retards about her. What a joke.

And so, immensely angry and at the same time embarrassed and feeling foolish, she decided this was _not_ better than how she'd been before liking Kakashi. So one day, after school, she was so upset about her relationship with Sasuke she thoughtlessly stumbled into Kakashi's classroom.

Kakashi had looked up with a face of slight surprise, and Sakura as well, because she clearly hadn't been thinking clearly when she threw herself in the room. "Um, hi", Sakura said, smiling bashfully, pulling at the hem of her shirt in all nervousness. He blinked, "hi", and went back to his paperwork. She stood there unmoving, and remembered that he didn't like to make idle pratter when he had important work, and it _was_ exam time. She took a seat and rested her head in her arms, staring lazily at Kakashi working.

She smiled, and realized that his classroom might just be her happy place.

* * *

Sasuke's a douche. No matter how hot and amazingly delicious-looking he is, he's a douche.


	3. Chapter 2

Fear and Panic!

Chapter 2

'_Oh god, I'm late!_', Sakura thought all in a panic, almost tripping over her own UGGs as she ran down the solemnly vacant halls, clutching onto one mechanical pencil that she'd made sure beforehand had a whole piece of lead in it. She flew into the exam room, where countless students looked up from their various exams at her. Tsunade stood as the teacher-in-charge-of-watching-for-cheaters and turned to see Sakura huffing and puffing from running the long way.

"Um, Japanese", was all Sakura could blurt out, what her exam was on, still slightly gasping for air, hoping the nice lady could direct her to the grade 10 Japanese row of tables in the room.

Tsunade blinked, "It's in room 24, dear".

Sakura stood unmoving for a moment. She'd never bothered to remember the classroom numbers. Who did?

Tsunade (the lovely lady!) somehow understood her confused expression and reworded, "Kakashi's classroom".

"...Oh, yeah, yeah okay", was all Sakura could utter with a small smile of understanding before pivoting her heel, turning, "Thanks!".

And again she was off. Running like the wind, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for being at least 10 minutes late for her exam. Turning around corners, down the twisty-turny hallways...

Until she threw the door of room 24 open, and was greeted by the empty stares of the other Japanese students. Then there was Kurenai, who mumbled flatly "You're late". Without bothering to make eye contact, she huffed "I know", and casually went to her seat, ignoring Sai's quieted yet irritating giggling as she seated herself next to him, as it was (unfortunately) the only seat available.

She clicked the lead to an appropriate length and printed "_Sakura Haruno_" neatly at the front page of her exam booklet. Then she took a great big breath and that was when it hit her.

The almost addicting smell of Kakashi's room that she loved. It was a manly smell, but it wasn't disgusting like sweat; it was absolutely alluring, and it amazed Sakura how the very smell of his classroom could describe Kakashi himself almost exactly. Whenever she could smell it, Kakashi was always right there, looking angelic in a rough, tousled way.

Then she mentally shook her head wildly and told herself to concentrate on the exam.

* * *

Sakura brushed her hair lazily as she stood in front of her washroom mirror. It crackled with static shock the more she combed it, and it was frustrating; she might just be late for another exam. She fumbled with the taps and soaked the hairbrush in water, as she heard that combing with a wet brush helped with static a great deal.

She munched on her breakfast, an egg and ham sandwich, while reviewing her notes on the bus. Today was her visual arts exam, which she wasn't _thrilled_ about, but she had always been quite adequate with art. She knew Kakashi indulged in perverted comic books from time to time, and sometimes she wished she was just a bit better at art so she could publish her own comic book for Kakashi to read (although once she thought about, she'd have to make it quite perverted for Kakashi to even take a glance at it).

As the bus arrived at her stop, she clapped her binder close and crumpled her sandwich wrapping paper into a ball. She briskly hopped off the bus, looking at her watch as she did so. "Oh, I'm earlier than I thought", she thought out loud and chucked her wrapper into a nearby garbage can.

"Guys!", Sakura exclaimed cheerily as she met with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. "Sakura!", Ino called back and waved. They joined the crowd of students gathered in front of the not-yet-open exam room door. Ino made a comment about wanting to poke the fluffy part of Sakura's shirt, and Sakura was in the middle of elaborating about the fluffy part when _someone_ caught her eye.

Silver hair.

Without thinking, she emitted a small gasp and waved happily at Kakashi, who was trying to make his way through the crowd of students whilst still keeping his eyes glued on his book. "Kakashi-sensei! _Sensei_!", she called out excitedly, completely forgetting she was in front of almost the entire school.

When she caught him glance at her for a split second and she knew she saw the outline of a small smile behind his mask, she mentally exploded into rainbows. "Sakura!", Ino exclaimed, "You sound like a monkey!". Sakura looked back at Ino with the realization of how loud she'd been and gave a bit of a nervous giggle.

Seated in the exam room, she saw Tsunade walk up to the front of the room and announce the rules about no cheating, no talking, etc. which Sakura swore she'd already heard about a gazillion times. Her eyes swerved from monotonous Tsunade to Kakashi leaning against the wall, eyes on his book.

She blinked and stared. Never had a human ever looked so _perfect_. Even though Kakashi was such a pervert, and such a rough teacher, somehow whenever Sakura laid eyes on him, all she saw was an angel. Perhaps a somewhat violent angel who liked to read hentai, but still an angel.

And then she snapped out of her trance when she realized everyone around her had begun writing. She quickly began on her art exam as well.

* * *

Sakura sighed contentedly and fell back in her bed.

"Exams are over...and in just a few more days the new semester starts!

That means math, which only means Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and _more_ Kakashi-sensei. It's going to be an eventful semester..."

And with that lingering thought, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Still short chapter. Damn it. Oh, **quick question! **Do you guys wanna see more of Sasuke and his drama with Sakura in this? Or do you just want KakaSaku _all the way_? Thanks for the input!


	4. Chapter 3

Fear and Panic!

Chapter 3

Sakura walked into the school, already shrugging off her backpack as soon as she could, as she knew her locker was near the entrance of the school anyways. She caught the glances of a few teachers along the way to her locker, and she swore she saw a new student dash past her. She reached the locker area and breathed a sigh of disappointment to see that nobody was there. She was early. She spun the combination to her locker and stashed her backpack and jacket in. She looked behind her as if she thought one of her friends would magically appear, and then turned back and tiredly closed her locker.

'_Where's Hinata! She's usually here early! I mean I understand Ino being kinda late but...Hinata! I'll just go walk around then!_', she thought, not letting the absence of her friends rain on the first day of her second semester.

She walked down the hall and then heard Sasuke and his friends' voices coming down from the other locker area. She quickly stepped away from the direction of that locker area and headed down another way. She caught sight of one of her good friends seated on one of the benches in the hall, looking just a bit upset.

She stepped in front of him cheerily and bellowed, "Kiba!". He looked up, startled, and smiled, "Oh, Sakura". She grinned back and noticed Akamaru crawling out from his jacket. "Arf arf!", Akamaru barked, and Sakura remembered last semester when Sakura had taken the Japanese course with Kiba in her class. When Sakura realized he was there, she got completely excited and pleaded for Kiba to teach her how to speak dog.

_"Kiba, Kiba! Listen to this, listen to this..._arf arf!_", she exclaimed when she and Kiba had been early to Japanese and the class hadn't commenced yet. Kiba would laugh like he always did and would imitate her "barking" with a silly voice, and then he'd do it correctly, to which she'd pout and reply "That's exactly what I did!"._

_But then sometimes she'd try really hard and she'd get it almost right, and Kiba would say she'd done a good job and Akamaru would agree. Sometimes she'd feel proud of herself when she overheard Akamaru's barks and understood them._

So this time, when she heard Akamaru's barks, she processed them in her mind, and realized. '_Oh! He's asking what time it is! He must not want Kiba to be late for first period, what a good dog_', she thought to herself as she pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. "It's 8:37", she said to both Akamaru and Kiba.

Then Kiba made a face and laughed; Sakura stared at him and wondered just what was so funny. He calmed himself and looked up at her, "He said 'Kiba failed Japanese'". Sakura stared at him, first surprised at her embarrassing mistake, then bewildered, then upset.

"Oh, Kiba!", she exclaimed and immediately understood why he'd seemed so unhappy when she saw him. She gave him a pat on the back and mumbled a "there, there". He smiled up at her and ask, "What do you have for first period this semester?". She blinked, "Oh! I didn't get my schedule from the library yet, I'll see you later, Kiba!". She scurried off barking "bye bye!".

Before she knew it, she was already halfway to the library, but she caught sight of Asuma, who had taught her last semester and had been such an amazing teacher to her. It definitely couldn't hurt to say hello, especially since he wasn't going to teach her this semester. "Asuma-sensei!", she called to him, who swerved around, startled. She flailed her arms in the air, "Hi!".

He chuckled and turned to face her, "Oh Sakura, have you looked at your report card yet?", "Oh, not yet..._urgh_, Asuma, I did kind of bad on the final exam right?", she mumbled the last part. He looked pensive for a moment and then said, "No, you did alright". She perked up, "Oh, really?", "Yeah, you got a B+ ". She seemed to be a little disappointed at this, "Ahh, well, I guess that's alright".

Asuma decided he'd go have a look around the school and get to know some of the new students, so Sakura bid him farewell and went off on her merry way. She was skipping past Kurenai's classroom when she spotted Neji, another one of her friends, seated inside.

"Nejiii!", she called as she hopped in. Neji turned and sighed exasperatedly, "Oh, Sakura". She pushed past the mass of desks and got to him, swiping his schedule from his desk in the blink of an eye. "Oh, you have the same class as me for first period!", she declared cheerfully. "Um, Sakura, don't you have your own schedule...?", he asked tiredly, effortlessly trying to grab it back.

She looked at him, "Neji! I forgot to get it! Agh, I'll go get it now", she turned to face the door, but then turned back. "Neji, come with me!", she said excitedly and watched him reluctantly get off his seat. As they headed for the door, Sakura heard a cynical "_aww_" from behind her, and immediately her mind identified it as _that_ voice.

Sasuke's.

She shivered and hurried out the door, with an unaware Neji trudging behind her. _'Sasuke's in my first class! Oh my god, no way!_', she thought, mentally pulling her hair out in frustration and worry.

* * *

The vote was alright last chapter. Everyone voted for KakaSaku, and a teensy bit of Sasuke and even a bit of Rin! I'm sorry Kakashi wasn't in this chapter, but he will be _quite _involved in the next one, so stay tuned, yeah?


End file.
